


And Now, Traffic

by bees and more than bees (Crowleyfornia_Girls)



Series: WTNV Fictober [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Traffic, Wtnv fictober, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyfornia_Girls/pseuds/bees%20and%20more%20than%20bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please do not question roads fading from existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now, Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> This is for WTNV Fictober, Day 4: Write your own traffic report.

You are driving down the road to a destination you are not aware of. The landscape fades around you as the sky turns dark. You are soon left with nothing but a fading memory of driving down a road. Your car is still there, and you seem to be fine. In the passanger’s seat, there is a brown rabbit. His head twitches to the right and you hear a faint clicking noise. You cannot tell if it is the rabbit or your car. 

You try to focus on driving and remembering the road, but every now and then, just out of the corner of your eye, you see the rabbit’s head twitch, and it is followed by an immediate click. 

You do not know how long this carries on, but you hardly notice when the rabbit’s head does not twitch, but there is a click. Suspicious, you stop the car. The rabbit does not notice. You are sure the sound is being made by your car now.

For just a moment, you forget that the road and everything around you is gone. You step outside of your car, and just as you start to fall, you can see your destination in the distance.

This has been traffic.


End file.
